The false prophet
by Master Of Malor
Summary: Az in a 16 year old Earthbender,studying under the current Avatar Oka, however when things go awry, its up to him to restore the good name of the Avatar, or else the world will fall to the chaos of the 100 year war once again. Set after TLA and LOK I DO NOT OWN THE AVATAR FRANCHISE, NICKELODEON. AS I HAVE NOT SEEN KORRA YET, I WILL NOT MENTION MUCH FROM IT!


_Hey guys , welcome to part 2( well technically 3 if you count the Shovel Knight story) and I just want to say this one I kinda am excited about, so hope you guys like it_

 _some notes about the story  
1.)I do not know much about Avatar lore, and have just started rewatching the original series, for the first time in years. So my knowledge isn't too deep._

 _2.) The additions I made to the series are entirely my ideas. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER._

 _3.) I HAVE NOT SEEN LEGEND OF KORRA, so I will not include anything in here with the LOK lore_

 _NOW LETS BEGIN_

it was a quiet day at the temple, when everything went to hell. I woke up ready for another lesson with Avatar Oka in Earthbending. I hastily got up and ran over to the rock garden where Oka was meditating " good morning Master Oka" I said sitting in proper position for another lesson or maybe a sparring match against one of the other apprentices. "Please, AZ no need for formalities" he chided and stood up and reached out "I have told you many times, you are my student, but you are also a very close friend please come with me." He said leading me toward his private chambers.

He gestured for me to sit down in a couch next to him. As I did this, I took note of all the features of the room, it had a type of green wallpaper which reflected the colors of Ba Sing Se, and in addition therye was bamboo (which he got as a memento of his interactions with Hei Bei of the Spirit World. He also had statues of the previous Avatars, leading up to Avatar Kyoshi the last Earthbender Avatar. When I sat down he began to speak " I remember when you first came here to learn Earthbending , 5 years ago your father, a close friend of mine told you to come here to understand Earthbending, and as such I have taught you all that I know and now I would like to give you this" he went to a drawer and pulled out a small amulet with a badgermole carved in it "I was given this by Avatar Korra in the spirit world many years ago, and have kept it because it reminds me of my job as the Avatar, now I wish for you to have it, so when I pass on, you remember me not as your master or the Avatar, but as a friend." He then took on a much more serious face "and with that, I would like to personally test you" he said a bowed before moving the platform we were standing on down into the abyss, and into what looked like the Bumi arena in Omashu. He then took off the robes of the Avatar, and into the outfit of an Earth Rumbledome warrior, "SHOW ME WHAT YOU HAVE LEARNED" he shouted and bent the earth around him to form a wave of stone and charged at me.

In response I used his stone and shattered it, then moved all of the rocks next to me and I flung them at him, Oka then summoned a shield of rock and when my onslaught concluded, he shot the shield at me, and said "gonna have to do better than that" I destroyed his shield and forms two large blades out of the rubble and thrusted. However he was able to outmaneuver me and broke the 'blades' in half and spun them slowly, while rushing towards me, he then broke the blades into fragments and attempted to skewer me, I acted on impulse at this point and formed one large boulder to shield myself from the onslaught, and when all was said and done, I launched the boulder at an angle, and caught him off-guard, or so I thought. What really happened was he fell onto the floor and moved to create a suit of rock to attack me with, I created my own armor and we went hand-to-hand. Each chipping away at the other's guard hoping to find an opening, he found mine however in the form of my fist right as I made a punch, he turned his armor into a superfist and punched, the impact braking my armor and sending me reeling towards the floor. I acted fast and spun, forming a strange rock spiral to keep him from further attacking me. I jumped up and turned my spiral into a spiked ball and rolled towards him, charging him with the power of stone. I knew however he was planning something and his shattered my orb and threw the rubble directly at me.

I was hit by a swarm of pebbles, each one hurting more than the last, one even hitting the birthmark on my hand. I knew I couldn't' win but the earthnationer in me wouldn't give in, so I used my ultimatum, I formed a single rectangle out of earth and chiseled it ever so slightly. "What are you up to?" Oka questioned, I hadn't shown him this secret move. I then charged and moved the brick upwards, and when he went to block by using the rock fist he was met with a blade of sharpened earth cutting into his fist and slicing off the earth, I pointed the blade at his face and he smirked while managing to curve the blade and throw his own weapon of stone, although this time it was his signature spear, formed from the rock of a meteorite, he calls it "sokka" I don't know why.

He sent a series of stabs to which I could hardly block and finally reared back and threw the spear like a javelin, and before I could dodge he shattered it back to a cluster of rock and repositioned it to my left. He then walked up to me and extended his hand "that was an excellent match now I know what I want you to do." He said as I rose up , he then put a hand on my shoulder and said " when the next Avatar comes, you must teach them to earthbend" we were then interrupted by an unknown voice " ya see there's your problem, the true Avatar is already here, and he is far more capable then you old man"  
 _  
sorry about leaving this off on a cliffhanger, I just want to get a bunch of stories out , and so far a lot of you guys enjoy my new SU story. So may the light of malor flow through you._


End file.
